


Day Off

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [120]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place a few days after[Antony and Stephen get their wires crossed.]()**

_warning for verbal humiliation_

Stephen didn't get the lie in he might have liked. It's his first full day off in two weeks but Antony had woken full of energy and keen to get out of the apartment, so Stephen had followed along, up and out. Hitting up the grocery store and the farmers market before returning home. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, his arms full of brown grocery bags, Stephen turns his head to try and smother a yawn against his shoulder.

"You should grab a nap," Antony offers, watching Stephen. It's been a good morning, the market bustling and the grocery store not yet packed which is why he likes to go early. "I'll put the food away."

"I get a day to spend with you, I'm not going to waste it napping," Stephen protests, shifting the bags in his arms.

"Okay." Antony's not going to argue that one. He grins at Stephen, holding the doors open when the elevator dings. He shifts his own bags, getting their front door unlocked and lets Stephen enter first. "Are you hungry?" he asks. Normally they'd eat about this time but there were so many samples to be had at the market...

"No, not yet." But coffee, Stephen could get right behind some coffee. He sets down his bags and wipes his hands down his jeans. "Coffee, lots of it," he announces, busying himself with coffee machine as Antony starts to unpack.

Antony pulls everything out of the bags and sets it on the counter before starting to put things away. He drops a kiss on the back of Stephen's neck while reaching into a cupboard and gropes him through his jeans with a mischievous grin while pulling out one of the drawers. He can't help himself. He can't be in the room with his boy, his lover, without wanting to touch when he can.

"Getting awful handsy there Mr Starr," Stephen rumbles as he sets two mugs down and reaches into the fridge for the cream. "Anyone would think you didn't get some last night..."

"I had to keep my hands off you all morning," Antony points out, eyes crinkling. "It was really hard."

Stephen barks out a laugh at that. "Awww poor baby, your life is sooooo tough huh?" he teases.

"It is!" Antony protests but it's clear he's teasing.

"Aww, and what can I do to make it up to you?" Stephen turns and tips his head to Antony, his mouth twitching with repressed laughter.

"You can kiss me," Antony says with a smile.

"Oh I think I can manage that." The concession is made as he reaches out to pull Antony into the circle of his arms. "C'mere," he murmurs as he presses his mouth to Antony's.

Antony groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Stephen and deepening it slightly. His body responds eagerly, as always, but he tamps down the desire and instead draws back, smiling at his husband. "I love you so much."

"You're easily appeased," Stephen grins, his hands still at Antony's waist. "And I love you too." Antony's been as attentive as ever, busying himself when Stephen is at work, but making himself available the moment Stephen's free. So far they've not spoken about the missteps made when Antony came home, or the lack of anything beyond superficial D/s and for that Stephen is thankful. He's too busy, distracted with work, and so very not eager to return to such emotionally charged waters.

"I'm behaving," Antony says, grinning back. "I know you want your coffee."

"Need," Stephen corrects, "I _need_ my coffee." Which isn't something he'd normally say, but today he needs the lift the caffeine can provide.

"Which is why I'm behaving," Antony says again with a laugh. He gives Stephen another kiss then puts the rest of the groceries away. "Should I keep these out?" he asks, holding up the box of cookies they'd bought from their favourite bakery at the market.

Stephen snatches the cookies and clutches them to his chest. "Mine!" he exclaims dramatically with a wink at his husband. "Go on," he sets them on the counter. "I'll bring them in with the coffee."

Antony settles on the couch, feet on the coffee table, and picks up the paper which they also brought home. These days he mostly checks out the news online but on market days, it's still something he likes to do. Bring home the actual printed paper, curl up on the couch with Stephen and coffee and cookies...

Stephen lays the cookies out on a plate, loads up a tray with the coffee and plate and carries it all through. He sets the tray down and straightens up. His first inclination is to curl up at Antony's feet on the carpet, but he pushes the urge down and takes a seat on the sofa instead.

"Hey." Antony flashes Stephen a smile and shifts in closer. "What section do you want?"

"Property," Stephen grins, picking up his coffee and leaning back. "And travel," he adds, because, yeah they don't have enough ideas already about places they want to visit.

Antony hands the sections over and takes the business and entertainment for himself. He reaches for a cookie, careful to leave the ones he know Stephen loves best. "What are we doing for dinner?" he asks. "You want to go out or order in or should I make something?"

"Stay in," Stephen shakes out the property pages. "I'll help you cook if you like."

"That would be great," Antony says, ignoring his own sections for the moment while he drinks his coffee and just enjoys sitting with his husband. "We could make that herb-crusted pork tenderloin. We have baby potatoes and I could do up some roasted Brussels sprouts."

"Sounds good," Stephen nods, sipping his coffee. "I've got a late shoot tomorrow, by the way, we're scheduled through til about 3 am, so... if you want to do dinner with Marcus or do something..." he trails off before adding, "I'll meet you in bed when I'm done, whatever time that is."

Antony nods. "I'll see if he's free," he says. "Do you want me to pick you up, or come by after we're done?"

Stephen shakes his head. "No, you know how those night shoots are, they usually over run because they want to get the most out of it. Just get the bed warm for when I collapse in it." He swaps out the coffee mug for a cookie.

"Okay. Any idea when you have to be in the following day?" Antony asks, glancing at his phone, at the schedule Christos has been keeping for them.

"Nope, shooting again, an interview I think," Stephen shrugs as he nibbles on the cookie.

Antony nods. "I'm supposed to check out offices in New York sometime this week or next. I can make it a day trip. Leave really early and come back in the evening. Unless you want me to wait until you can come too?"

"No, it's fine, you go and make it an overnight if you need, I'm sure by the end of this week all I'll have time for after work is sleeping." Setting the paper aside Stephen curls his legs under him and reaches for his coffee again.

Antony gives Stephen a look. "I promised I'd be home for a month and I meant it," he says. "And I don't want to miss sleeping with you."

It's the tone that makes Stephen still, then look up to meet his husband's gaze. "Being away for one night, where I know where you are? That you're safe... I can deal with..." he says by way of explanation. "It's a small compromise."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind for when I can't make it home," Antony says, hooking his arm around the back of the sofa, above Stephen's shoulders. "But I can do New York in a day." It'll mean leaving really early and coming home equally late but he'll still end up in bed with his husband, which is what he wants.

"I'm sorry I'm so busy right now." Antony's only been home a few days and they've not spent much time together, neither are they likely to after today. "And it'll get even more insane if I hear back about that audition."

"I know, but we'll work around everything," Antony says, rubbing Stephen's shoulder. "It would really suck if I didn't have any leeway with my work, but I do, so let me work around you - and when you do have _any_ time, don't hesitate to ask me to change my schedule or come see you on set or pick you up. We'll carve out time where we can, even if it's just to say hi or curl up together."

"Thank you." Stephen inches up the sofa and into the space right beside his husband. "Doesn't leave much time for any fun though huh?" he adds quietly.

"No." And Antony knows he'll feel that keenly, especially when he's this close to Stephen. Home every night.

"I'm sorry." Stephen can't help but feel an uncomfortable mixture of guilt and relief. The longer they're staying away from the heavier aspects of kink, the more Stephen is hesitant about going back to it again, as if he'll get lost down the rabbit hole again.

"Do you miss it?" Antony says, and they both know he's not talking about sex, because _some_ form of sex they can make time for any time. In a few minutes stolen almost anywhere.

He opens his mouth to assure Antony that yes, yes he does, but it'd be a lie. So he takes a moment, fidgets a little before admitting. "Parts, yes, but not all of it."

The words hit Antony like a punch to the gut but he very carefully conceals his reaction. "Which parts don't you miss?" he ask softly, working not to jump to conclusions.

"I don't miss feeling disorientated, or disconnected like I have been after we've scened in recent months," Stephen's brow wrinkles as he picks out his words. "Each time it happened it just made me more wary of it for the next time... I don't know." He shakes his head and rubs his temple with his fingers. "I still want to kneel, that urge is present, even today, to taste 'Sir' on my tongue and really _feel_ it..." The fingers slip from his face to his collar.

Antony nods, absorbing all of that. "What do you think we'd be safe doing beyond basic service?" he asks. "Is mild humiliation off the table? Fisting? Mild pain?"

"Humiliation has never been an issue," Stephen draws his knees up and wraps his arms around them, his chin balanced on top. "Not verbal anyway, and pain... it's odd, the first week or so I really craved it, and now..." he licks over his lower lip as he thinks back. "You know? It's not really about what I'd like or not... it's more that I've really really enjoyed the time we've had, like a pressure has been lifted, I feel like I've been able to be more playful, more sassy in my teasing, more challenging - and I've found in some ways I feel even closer to you... I've gained something from this Tony, something special."

"So you want to keep going?" Antony says quietly, still not really sure what this means for them. What they do now. "And you don't feel like you can be playful or sassy when you're wearing your other collar?"

"Of course I can. I just feel like I've been able to be more irreverent, bordering on disrespectful I guess, something I wouldn't have done before, out of deference to the dynamic, to your role... and that..." he blows out a breath as it become glaringly obvious, "...is another gift from Cam, from the guy before him..." Shaking his head he huffs out a humourless laugh. "What I want... is to keep this, this new intimacy."

"I'm all for that," Antony says, tension easing. "I told you a long time ago that if it was just about having a boy, I could have hired one from Cit in an instant. Let Louis choose one for me." He reaches for Stephen's hand. "I want you. All of you. And reverent and respectful are about the last things you were the night we met so you know that wasn't what I was looking for."

"But I have defaults, and my defaults are behaviour I've had - literally - beaten into me, _punished_ into me, and now, with you... they don't fit, they are actively uncomfortable because what we have is... so much more than about fulfilling roles..." He rubs his fingers against Antony's palm. "All of this... it's all about who I am now, what we have, not fitting old expectation boxes."

"So all of this is good then?" Antony says, _finally_ getting it, he thinks. "Your struggling. It's all about you letting go of old expectations and finding a way to really be yourself with me."

"Sounds simple put like that... but yeah, I think it might be," Stephen nods, it's quite a revelation. "I told you when we met I was 'trained', maybe it would have been better if I had come to you as a blank canvas?" He closes his eyes for a moment, tilts his head to rest against the back of the sofa.

"I don't think so," Antony says, shaking his head. "I think everything we go through makes us who we are so it's all part of the learning process, all part of life."

"What about you? Have you found something in this time we've had?" Stephen opens his eyes and gives Antony's hand a squeeze.

"I enjoyed our romantic weekend in New York," Antony says. "And I like you being sassy," he adds with a wink before continuing a little more seriously, "It was good to see you more relaxed. I've been worried about you."

"I know," Stephen's heart squeezes, "And I'm sorry for that,"

"Don't be," Antony says, leaning in and kissing the curve of Stephen's jaw. "That's what being married's about. Taking turns worrying about each other." He grins. "So. Where do we go from here? We have another month according to our original plans..."

"I don't want to lose what we've gained as a couple, and I don't want to lose the confidence I've found to be more assertive... but I need to know there will be leeway in any punishment if we start to reintroduce the dynamic and I get the boundaries wrong," Stephen tries to explain his initial reservations. "I want to integrate what we've got now, with what we had, make something new, something that is me, and you, and us, without my crappy baggage." Because punishment is what reinforced this behaviour in the first place.

"That's fine by me," Antony says. He's never been big on punishment and aside from one more serious punishment at the beginning of their contract, there's only been a couple reprimands here and there. "I promise I'll take that into consideration and you have permission - if you need it - to call me on it if I don't seem to remember or you think I'm being unfair. Okay?"

Stephen nods, his eyes down, his fingers toying with the ring he'd bought Antony as a contracting gift. "I need to make sure the urge to please doesn't consume me again. That need to be the 'perfect boy'. What I have to be... is the best version of myself, who is his own person first, and trust that we can make our needs work with that."

"We can," Antony says. "We'll take it slow, figure out what works, talk things over as we need to." He doesn't bother pointing out again he doesn't need a 'perfect boy' or that Stephen's _already_ perfect for him, always has been. Instead he figures they should stay away from those words as much as possible. Any idea of perfection.

"I'm not taking away your boy, Tony, that part of me that is your toy, the outlet for your sadism. I still want that, I need it. But... I need to know I'm being that from a place that is secure, that I won't drop and second guess myself and what we have. Because that's what's been happening, and it's damaging that part of who we are." He leans in and cups Antony's face. "I got lost, my perspective got fucked up, and now, what we're going through is me finding my way back, refocusing on all of what we are to each other. Who I am beyond actor and boy."

"I know," Antony says softly, his gaze locked on Stephen's. "I get it. I wasn't sure what was going on, not completely," he admits, "but now I understand."

"I'm glad," he pauses, simply to _look_ at Antony, "I love you so much, it's a bit like I was starved before, of love and having my needs met, and since I met you I've been binging, made myself sick with it, with being loved so hard and so well and with all the kink I could handle - now it's time to get some balance. And thank you for making me talk about it, because I do internalise it all, over think... talking it over it helps, helps me understand it for myself, and you never censure me, even when I say things I know must hurt you."

Antony nods. "I'm used to being able to solve things," he says. "You always joke there's nothing I can't make happen, but here, with this, I've had to sit back, be patient, swallow my pride and my hurt because neither's helpful and they're both about me, not you or us. It's very different to the way I operate in the rest of my life but I think it's probably good for me too - to break out of that mould some."

"I love being your husband Tony. Just that, husband, without a hint of boy to it. You are an amazing man, a wonderful friend and lover... and restricting myself to experiencing you through the lens of submission all the time, it's selling you and us short. I'm only just realising I can have it all. Not all, all the time, that's where I think I fucked it up in my head, but I get it all, just in pieces... and how lucky am I? That I have that, to share with you?"

Antony smiles at that. Leans in and kisses Stephen softly on the mouth. "We're both incredibly lucky."

Stephen's body responds to that kiss, as gentle as it is. A shiver skitters down his spine and his lips tingle with it, even now, after nearly a year together all it takes is a touch from this man to light him up. His hand slides around to the back of Antony's neck and he pulls him in for another kiss.

A soft groan and Antony licks into Stephen's mouth, his body responding as eagerly as it always does. There's no doubt about it. Stephen has a power over him no one else does and it's a good thing he doesn't want to take advantage of it.

Stephen pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Antony's. "Might I... have my Sir? Have him call me his sweetheart names? Some pain... just... some... please?" he asks softly, aware that Antony might say no, or want to negotiate.

Antony nods. "Something simple, not too deep," he says, thinking back to some of their first scenes together. "Do you want your other collar?"

"Yeah, nothing heavy," Stephen agrees. "And no, I don't need it. Unless you do?"

"No, we can leave it today," Antony says, a little torn but it's probably better this way. "I want you to go in the bedroom, get undressed and kneel for me."

"Thank you," Stephen whispers, pressing one more kiss to Antony's mouth before pushing up from the sofa. He uses the bathroom first, then removes his clothes, dropping to his knees on the rug between the bed and the floor to ceiling window. He takes a moment to _feel_ his posture, adjust it a little, then he blows out a breath. It feels good, right, even so, there is the slight flutter of nerves in his belly.

Antony takes a minute to put the cookies away and rinse out their coffee cups, moving the pork tenderloin from the freezer to the fridge for later. He washes his hands in the other bathroom and follows Stephen into the bedroom, his belt pulled free from his jeans and set on the bench at the end of the bed. He sits down, legs spread, still dressed, hands clasped between his knees, drinking in the sight of his boy. It's been a month - a whole fucking month - since he's had Stephen like _this_ and he aches with it.

Stephen looks up, he meets Antony's gaze, and he doesn't flinch from it. He inclines his head just a fraction in acknowledgement then lifts it again. "Boy hopes he is found to be pleasing Sir." It's nonsense talk, role play... because they both know he is pleasing to his man, and he knows Antony needs this from him. Just as he needed to kneel.

"Very much so," Antony responds, reaching out to touch him. Trail his fingers down his chest to his stomach and then back up to his nipples, twisting them lightly between his fingers.

Stephen's lips part and he offers Antony a soft noise of pleasure. "Boy is nervous," he admits quietly, as his cock starts to fill from Antony's caresses.

"About what?" Antony asks softly, continuing just to touch Stephen, work his nipples to stiff peaks, stroke his stomach, fingers trailing lower, teasingly close to his cock.

"That this... will go wrong and we'll be further back than before." It's brutally honest, but here on his knees he owes Antony nothing less.

"We're going to work together to make sure it doesn't," Antony says, raising his hand to Stephen's cheek and cupping it. "If you feel it going wrong, tell me yellow. Don't hesitate. We'll back off and try a different way or a different time."

And just like that the tension eases, bleeds out of his frame, leaving his posture much more natural. "Thank you Sir," he murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss to Antony's palm.

Antony nods, deciding right there and then to try something different than he'd had planned. "I want you over my lap, boy," he says, moving the bottle of lube closer and sitting back a little to make enough room for Stephen to straddle one leg and rest his chest on the bench and bed.

Rolling to his feet, Stephen steps up between Antony's legs, he lies down, sprawling over thigh and bed, his junk pressed against the warm denim of his Sir's thigh, he reaches down to adjust himself and then settles. "Like this?"

"That's perfect," Antony grins, running his hand over Stephen's ass. Those gorgeous cheeks.

Closing his eyes Stephen lets out a breath and with it the last of his worries, he's safe here, with his Sir. Antony will guide them through this and they'll both get at least some of their needs met.

"God, look at you," Antony breathes, spreading Stephen's cheeks, fingers prying open his hole so he can inspect it thoroughly.

He can feel the air on his naked skin, and Stephen whimpers softly at being exposed in such a manner. It's something he gets off on, on his Sir looking at him like this, as if he's taking his measure, checking that Stephen is suitable for the perversions he wants to visit on him. He feels his hole flutter in anticipation... and shame washes his skin pink in response.

"You get off on this, don't you? On me inspecting your cunt," Antony says, stretching him open even wider.

"Yes Sir," Stephen gives a brief nod. "Boy loves it, loves that Sir takes the time to see if boy is good enough."

"He is," Antony says, letting go and rubbing his hands over Stephen's ass again, gripping the flesh of his cheeks, his nails digging in hard before he releases. "He's my beautiful boy, my fuck toy..."

Mumbling his 'Yes Sir', Stephen rubs against Antony's jeans, his cock is already hard, he's sliding easily into his subspace and he's not fighting it.

Antony grins and slaps Stephen's ass, a nice warm up strike across both cheeks.

Fuck, it feels so good. Stephen's had plenty of pain in recent weeks, between his leg, his training and the inevitable tumbles he takes during his fight scenes, but this... this is exquisite, delivered by his Sir, his darling man with deliberate intent.

Again and again Antony spanks Stephen, alternating between cheeks and blows that land across both. He hits harder than the first strike but not by much, layering the pain instead given that Stephen has to work tomorrow.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." The words trip over themselves as Stephen rambles under his breath. His skin is tingling, burning where the blows have landed, and he writhes under Antony's attention.

Antony pauses, his own cock so fucking hard his jeans barely fit, and lubes up the fingers of one hand, pushing two deep into his boy.

Stephen's hips come up, his body demanding more, he takes two fingers with ease, indeed the noise he makes is one of greed, a demanding rumble deep in his throat. "What is boy?" he whimpers, "Tell him..."

"He's my pig, my bitch, my fuck toy," Antony growls, working a third finger in quickly and roughly, twisting them in hard. Digging the nails of his other hand into Stephen's bright red cheeks. "Made to be used, his cunt wrecked..."

The words hit Stephen hard, his arousal spikes his body flooding with liquid pleasure at the words. "Yes... all that... he is yours, yours to breed and fuck..." He starts to frot against Antony's thigh, his piercing catching against the fabric.

"You want that, pig? You want my cock in your cunt? Breeding my bitch?" Antony says, slapping one cheek and then the other.

"Yes! Please please..." The spanking has been perfect, just the right level of pain, delivered in a way that Stephen has been able to keep close contact with his Sir at all times. "Please....breed your bitch....please Sir..."

"Pull your legs up under you," Antony orders, pulling his fingers free of Stephen's hole. "Show me that cunt, boy."

Stephen crawls off Antony's lap, further onto the bed, and he tucks his knees up under his belly as requested, his poor cock squashed as he does so.

"Christ, look at you," Antony breathes, taking a moment to spread Stephen's cheeks again, inspect his boy's cunt. "It's rolling off you, the need to be fucked, bred, used," he growls softly, opening his jeans and freeing his cock.

"Boy is craving it Sir," Stephen grinds out, his entire body is vibrating with need, and if Antony doesn't start fucking him soon he's not sure what he'll do. His subspace is making him floaty, pleasure drunk and it's fucking wonderful after a month's absence.

Antony swipes another dollop of lube over his cock before fitting head to hole and pushing in with a rough groan, the tight heat of his boy's cunt making his head swim.

Stephen's ass comes up, tilting to the perfect angle to take Sir's thick length, he whimpers, fingers plucking at the bed covers as he opens up, giving his body over to his Sir's pleasure.

"Fuck yeah," Antony groans, pushing steadily inward until he's balls fucking deep in his boy. He rocks his hips, making sure he's got every last fraction of an inch and then pulls back, almost all the way out, and does it again.

The air is punched out of Stephen, and he's nudged further up the bed. "Thankyouthankyou..." he rambles, trying to brace himself in anticipation for the next thrust and the one after, because if he knows Antony? This is going to get a lot more intense before they're done.

Spreading Stephen's cheeks with his hands, Antony watches his cock disappear into his boy's cunt again and again, pulling all the way out several times just to watch his hole gape.

"Fuck...please..." When Antony pulls out _again_ leaving him open, Stephen bears down, making himself flare open even more. "Please! Fuck me... fuck me I can't..." Unaware he's slipped out of third person he even tries to reach around to make a wild grab for Antony's hip. "Oh please..." he implores, begging for more, to be filled and fucked.

A month ago, Antony might have said something but you couldn't pay him to do that now. All he wants is for this to be perfect - and with that thought, he drives back in, starting to fuck his boy hard and steady.

And Stephen drowns in it. In the delicious pleasure pain of being fucked so very roughly, of his Sir's hands on him, holding him in place, of the smell of their sex as it envelopes them, bodies smacking against each other in an ever more desperate rhythm.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come," Antony says, his orgasm fast approaching now that he's given in and is pounding into his boy. "I'm gonna fill your cunt, breed you like the bitch you are..."

Feverish with his own need, Stephen lifts his head, licks over dry lips. "Please... please... Sir... boy needs... please let boy cum..." he begs, his words punctuated with sharp exhales at each brutal thrust.

"Do it," Antony orders, letting the waves of purest pleasure crash over him. "Come for me." His cock already pumping his seed into his boy's cunt.

Moment's later Stephen's ass is contracting around Antony's cock as he spills his load on the bed beneath him, sweaty, his breath uneven and ragged, Stephen fights to hold himself up until his Sir is done with him.

"Good boy," Antony exhales, head back, cock still sunk deep as he savours the very last of the aftershocks. And then he eases out, moving up the bed and pulling Stephen down with him.

Antony's still, for the most part, dressed, and Stephen grumbles as he has to fumble to get his hand under his Sir's shirt to touch actual skin, that done he settles, eyes closed, body shivering with little bursts of post orgasm bliss. He's been a good boy, he's been used and Sir found pleasure in him. All is well in Stephen's world right now.

///

Neither of them really sleeps but they sort of nap, Stephen pulled in close, the covers yanked up around him as he curls in against Antony's chest. "Love you," Antony murmurs, kissing the top of his husband's head every so often, completely at peace now, everything seeming to have gone well.

"Love you too," Stephen rumbles, rubbing his cheek against Antony's chest. "That was perfect," he stretches a little, lifts his leg and flexes the calf muscle, circles his ankle before settling down again.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Antony says, relief flooding through him because it doesn't matter how amazing _he_ thinks it was, he needs it to be good for Stephen.

"Yay," Stephen lifts his hand and does a half hearted fist pump. "Go us!" he chuckles.

Antony laughs. "I was just thinking that." He kisses Stephen again. "Relieved?"

"Yeah... I guess I am," Stephen nods. "It was good to hear you speak to me like that again, I've missed that, more than I realised. The effect it has on me."

"I've missed it too," Antony admits, and if he's honest with himself, he'd been worried they might never get back to it again and while he knows he would deal with it, would deal with _anything_ to be with Stephen, he would miss it sorely.

"Such sweet talk my darling man," Stephen huffs out a noise and shifts, pushing up so he can sprawl over Antony a little more, his chin set on his husbands chest.

Antony laughs. "It _is_ sweet talk," he says, wishing he'd thought to strip down before collapsing earlier. "Our sweet talk. I can't imagine wanting to use those words with anyone else now. Not the way we use them."

"I'd be mightily pissed off if you did," Stephen admits, his fingers rubbing against Antony's tee.

"Hey, other than Ian, I haven't even been with anyone else since we met."

Stephen thinks on that for a moment. "And do you use that language with him?"

"Some of it," Antony admits. "Bitch, slut, pig, but I obviously don't talk about breeding him and he's not _my_ anything."

That makes Stephen smile, he may be very proprietorial about his husband and Sir, but he's never felt threatened by Ian in the least. "He is Tony, he's a playmate at the least, a lover even..." he shrugs at that. "And that's fine." He pushes up to press his mouth to Antony's in a quick kiss.

"No, I know," Antony says, smiling at the kiss, not having meant to downplay completely what Ian means to him. "I just meant when I call him things... it's never prefaced with _my_ , the way it is with you, because he doesn't belong to me. Isn't mine."

Stephen's not going to argue semantics, he simply settles himself back against his husband. "Well, my point is... no one else... that is our sweet talk."

"Agreed," Antony says, crossing himself. "I promise." He smiles. "I love you." And yeah, maybe he says it too much but he doesn't care: he means it with all his heart.

"I know you do, you show it in so many ways," Stephen grins up at Antony. "Some wicked and evil and some where you risk showing your romantic in public," he winks at the tease.

"Don't remind me," Antony teases back. "I've been getting grief from both Marcus and Christos."

"Have you?" Stephen's surprised, assumed, clearly incorrectly, that neither would dare to tease his husband. At least not over something to do with himself.

"Only a little," Antony says, more seriously. "They think you're wonderful and they know how good you are for me."

"Marcus? Marcus said he thinks I'm wonderful?" Stephen arches a very disbelieving brow.

Antony laughs. "No, not exactly, but I speak Marcus so I know he likes you."

"Oh, even I know _that_ ," Stephen chuckles, he sets his chin on Antony's chest again, relaxing against the warmth and comfort of his husband.

"Puts you on a very select list," Antony says with a smile, hugging Stephen close.

"I'm glad he and I have an understanding, it'd make your life difficult if we didn't." Rubbing his toes against the side of Antony's calf, Stephen wrinkles up his nose. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Antony smiles. "Because I didn't want let go of you long enough to take them off."

"That answer is almost good enough," Stephen starts to push up and give Antony some space. "C'mon, get naked."

Antony sits up, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor before he shoves his jeans from his hips, pushes them down to his feet and kicks them from the bed. "Better?" He grins.

"Hmm, so much," Stephen hums appreciatively as he slides his hands over warm, hair furred skin. "You're fucking gorgeous," he purrs as he leans in to press his face to Antony's belly, inhaling his husband's scent.

"Says the most gorgeous man on Earth," Antony murmurs, smiling, a soft groan spilling from his lips, his cock jerking lightly.

"No... no I'm not..." Stephen protests softly, he nuzzles over Antony's stomach, the hair there tickling his face, the smell of Antony's natural musk is mixed with the more recent aroma of their sex.

"Mm. Fuck," Antony breathes, his cock already starting to harden again. "See what you do to me?"

"Turn over," Stephen nips at Antony's skin with his teeth.

"Hey," Antony protests but he's laughing, clearly just teasing, and he rolls over, more than willing to let Stephen have his way with him.

Stephen crawls his way between Antony's thighs, and then leans in to nose his way along the crease of his husband's ass, his hands set high, one on each thigh.

Fuck. A shiver of anticipation runs through Antony's frame and he reaches under himself to adjust his stiffening cock to a more comfortable position.

The scent of Antony's musk is heaviest here, and Stephen takes a moment to simple reveal in it, that, and the knowledge he is the only person that gets to do this with his husband. His hands slip up, apply pressure and expose Antony's hole, it twitches at the play of air and Stephen wastes no time in pressing his tongue against the fluttering muscle.

"Unh," Antony shivers again, his cock swelling against the mattress.

Starting slowly, Stephen works at Antony's hole, his tongue flickering and pressing in, demanding more. Soon enough he's using more of his mouth, having gone from what was tantamount to a teasing rim job, to full on eating his lover out.

Antony groans, hands curled into fists beside his head. He spreads his legs a fraction wider, urging Stephen on, every fiber of his being focused on the pleasure his husband's giving him. Pushing him closer and closer...

Stephen has a choice; he can either slip one hand under and start to stroke Antony off, a complimentary hand job, or he can add a couple of fingers into the action his tongue is busy with. After a moment's hesitation, he decides on the latter.

Antony makes a sound like he's been gutted when Stephen pushes those fingers inside him, his body clamping greedily down even as he's shifting more onto his knees, a hand shoved beneath him, grasping his cock and working it without mercy.

It was a calculated risk, in the past Antony has been... hesitant to allow Stephen that liberty, this time however the response is not at all what Stephen expected, his husband's body is eager, clearly hungry for more. Twisting his fingers, Stephen pushes them in further, seeking out that bump of hypersensitive nerves, his mouth still moving over and around the saliva slick skin.

It only take a few rubs of Stephen's fingers right there and Antony shouts, every muscle seizing tight as his cock spurts, hot and thick, coating his fingers with his seed.

Fingers slide free, Stephen wipes the heel of his hand over his chin before nudging a still twitching Antony over onto his side, then his back, moments later he's cleaning his husband's hand and belly with his tongue, humming soft soothing noises as he does.

"Fuck," Antony mumbles, running his free hand through Stephen's short hair. "You're good at that."

Stephen lifts his head, smiles at the blissed out look on his husband's face. "I know you, I know your body, one of my purposes is to see to your pleasure," he lies down beside Antony, pets him with his hand.

"Well, you definitely saw to that," Antony murmurs, grinning, his cock still twitching lightly against his groin. "Wicked tongue, wicked fingers..."

"Yeah... you responded a lot more positively to that than I was expecting," Stephen observes, he reaches down to tug up the rucked up bed clothes over them selves, not wanting Antony to chill too quickly.

"You've got me more comfortable with it," Antony says, wrapping his arms around Stephen and pulling him in close.

"Me?" The surprise is evident in Stephen's voice. "I don't get down there very often," he points out. Rimming is something they both love, but Stephen doesn't get to do it as often as he might like, because Antony is usually far too busy trying to shove things up his ass instead.

"No, but I trust you," Antony says. "Completely." He'd even offered once to let Stephen fuck him but his husband hadn't seemed comfortable with the idea and the subject hadn't been brought up again.

"Does that mean I can have some leeway?" Stephen doesn't bother lifting his head to look at Antony, he simple snugs up closer, he'll interpret all he needs to from Antony's voice, his tone.

Antony nods. "Yeah. I'll tell you if something's making me uncomfortable." He's not at all shy that way.

"I was hoping for something a little more positive than that," Stephen huffs out an amused noise, he smothers a yawn against Antony's skin.

"Like what?" Antony smiles. "What do you want to do to me?"

"Prostate orgasms are fucking amazing, you don't get enough of them," There is warm humour colouring Stephen's words, his mouth curved up at the corner, not that Antony can see it. "That's all I'm sayin'."

"Are we talking fingers or cock?" Antony asks, pressing his mouth to the top of Stephen's head.

"Fingers... toys even," Stephen counters, taking a moment to think on the choice of the rest of his words. "I'm not ready to top you, it's too much of a mental switch for me to deal with, certainly with everything else we've had going on." Now he lifts his head, to make sure he's not upset his husband. "You get that right?"

Antony nods. "I do, but I also don't want toys," he says quietly, after a moment. "I'm good with your fingers and experimenting with that more but I'm not ready to play with anything that's not you."

Stephen's surprised at that, and he doesn't hide it, certainly not in the moment. "Oh!... Yeah sure, of course."

"I'll get there," Antony says with a smile, hoping he hasn't disappointed Stephen. "It's just still new for me and I spent a really long time not wanting anyone anywhere near my ass with anything."

"No, no, it's fine... I just..." Stuttering to a stop Stephen's brow draws down as he thinks over his reaction and Antony's words. "But... you've liked me eating your ass, that never seemed to be an issue, right?"

"It's been great," Antony says, wondering what he said that put that look on Stephen's face. "I love you touching me and that includes your tongue and your fingers."

Stephen nods. "Yeah, okay." He smiles then, presses a kiss to Antony's mouth. "I love touching you, you're all mine."

"Damn right I am," Antony murmurs, kissing Stephen back.


End file.
